


Cat-ching Up

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bullying, Comfort Sex, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, POV Third Person, Premature Ejaculation, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Self-Esteem Issues, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Catra goes to clean up after practice, things do not go remotely as planned. And after being physically and mentally roughed up, she decides to turn tail and seek comfort.





	Cat-ching Up

**Author's Note:**

> (As it may confuse some: Yes the terms used in here ARE anatomically accurate for females. Just rarely used.)

Tossing off the uniform, Catra let out a loud groan in protest. “Ugh, I hate showering.” She dragged her way across the showers.”It’s cold, wet, and... all of the above.” Rogelio eyed her over, then slowly extended his tongue to drag it across his eye. Returning with a deadpan stare, she crossed her arms and snorted. “Yeah, well. Good for you lizard boi.”

 

“Hey Catra, why don’t you cover up?” A cocky voice rang out. “Oh wait, nevermind. For that to work you need to have something to begin with..” The same voice jeered. The hair and fur stood on the end of her neck. Catra subconsciously moved a hand to cover her groin before spinning around to the direction of the voice, her ears perked for attention.

 

“Lonnie! Go eat a dick!” She barked back. Putting a hand on her ebony hip, the other girl leaned in. “I mean, unlike you: I have the option to. No-one would offer theirs to Miss ‘serrated tongue’. So I totally see why you would lash out of jealousy.” Lonnie taunted, sticking out her tongue and running circles around her nipples.

 

Her tail shooting upright, Catra narrowed her eyes. “Lonnie, I swear to Hordak: You better cut it out if you don’t want to have  _ minced meat _ for dinner...” Baring her fangs, she unfolded her claws. “What? Try asking your  _ girlfriend _ for some. We’ve all seen that she has more than enough for both of you. Heck, she’s more hung than Kyle.”

 

There was a dejected noise further in. “Then again... that’s not a high bar.” She added. The same noise, but sadder was heard. “Leave Kyle out of this, he’s a grower, not a shower. Besides, that chick is pretty... on the extreme end of the scale.” Lonnie facepalmed and let out a disgruntled noise. “Ethan, please. I am dunking on flatscreen here.”

 

“We all know Kyle is up for grabs for prop comedy or excuses. Try to keep up.” Before he could answer, Catra hissed menacingly. “Oh, you’re fucking dead bitch.” She started to loom towards the other teen, who just flicked one of her dreadlocks in amusement. “Besides... she’s NOT my girlfriend.” The feline snapped.

 

“Oh really? Sure could have fooled me. Why else would she be interested in the biggest  **_pussy_ ** in the Fright Zone?” Catra froze up in her approach. “Oh, damn. I just realized how  _ ironic _ that title is...” Lonnie leaned forward, putting a finger against her chin. Catra’s fur was standing on end, she let out a guttural growl and rapidly approached.

 

“Cheer up Munchkin, its not everyone that manages to hold the record AND be in last place at the same time in one area!” With that snide remark, Catra lunged towards her, but, shortly found herself doing a somersault mid-air as she picked up on the soap being flung away from her foot. With her superior agility, she landed gracefully on her feet. 

 

Only to realize that there was only more soap underneath her soles. With a shriek, she was sent hurling down the showers. “Octavia sends her regards~” Was called out after her. As Catra barreled down towards the end, a shrill wail filled the showers before she collided with the wall. In a daze, she slowly got off the floor covered in soap and cold water.

 

“Why Catra, yowling? I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” Lonnie waited for Catra to look her way before crotch chopping in her direction. “CUUUUNT!” Enraged and screaming, Catra picked herself up and rushed towards her prey once more. Whether through fury or recklessness, she didn’t remember the patch of soap before it was too late. 

 

Spinning across the floor towards the exit, the flailing ball of fur had little success in her goal of shredding her target. Before the momentum ran out on its own, Catra collided with a bench, a loud yelp cried out as she made contact, bottom first. “Oh, knock it off. You barely hit the bench.” One of the girls let out with an exaggerated sigh. 

 

Catra crawled up on her knees. “Ngh, I hit my cunt on it, you...  **cunt** !” her movement was much more restrained as she shot daggers towards Lonnie. “We’ve been over this Catra, you can’t hurt something you don’t have. Only women have those. You should really see a physician over all these phantom pains you seem to be having.” Lonnie quipped.

 

Her resolve breaking down, Catra picked up and flung of the soaps, hitting Lonnie square on the nose, causing her to flinch before the feline turned tail and ran. She refused to let them see her cry. She wouldn’t let them win. It took a moment before it dawned on her that she was running down the hallways in her date of birth suit.

 

She slowed down to a jog, letting out a huff. Great. Now she had to go back and shower. AND get her shit. Bleh, she already went there once this week. Fucking weekly minimums. Sure, sanitary standards and all that. But couldn’t they come up with some other way? Water sucked. It was enough that she had to drink it.

 

She rounded a corner and ran into a patrol that halted for a moment, looking her up and down. “What?” Her gaze pierced into their helmets as she took a nonchalant pose. They exchanged looks with each other, then shrugged and went past her. Catra let out a sigh of relief, then went to resume walking as her entire body locked up at what stood before her.

 

The long, flowing dress. The shadowy tendrils. The dark, coursing hair. And the expressionless mask. Catra considered shielding herself. However, a gnawing sensation at the back of her head said there was no reason to. It could be covered by a pinkie, and you’d need a magnifying glass to even make anything out. Her stomach ached again. She folded her ears.

 

“Catra, I am aware we don’t exactly have a strict clothing policy. But can you **at least** **try,** for once in your life?” Shadow Weaver shook her head. “I didn’t even know it was possible for me to be even more disappointed in what a failure you’ve become.” Catra grit her teeth, arms trembling as she raised a claw, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. 

 

“Please. If you had the walls, you would have done that a long time ago.” Shadow Weaver spoke calmly and crossed her arms. Catra dug her claws into her palm, drawing blood. “Now go. You’ve embarrassed me enough already. Do something right for once.” With a hiss Catra took off into a sprint, dashing towards the squadbay.

 

Still dripping, she scurried over to her bed. Their bed. And curled up in the blanket, like countless times before. Breathing deeply, Catra inhaled the scents of the blanket. Trembling less with each inhale as the minutes passed. She was soaking the cloth, but she didn’t care. It mixed right in with several layers of tears from previous encounters.

 

She stifled a sob. She was too old to cry, but it wouldn’t stop hurting. And her eyes apparently didn’t get the memo. “Maybe she’s right...” Catra murmured to herself, letting out a sniffle. She resumed with wrapping herself into a cloth cocoon. Old habits die hard. But the familiar sensation of shelter and comfort enveloped her. She was safe here.

 

After enough time had passed for her pulse to go down,Catra let out a huff. “Actually no! What does that crone even know?” She tightened the blanket around her.”I keep proving people wrong. I have my entire life. So why should I stop fighting now?” She straightened herself. “I’ll be damned if I can’t find a way around this too.” she muttered under her breath.

 

Suddenly, someone touched her arm. The feline wheezed with all the animosity she could muster. Which was more of a gurgle than anything threatening. It appears something was clogging up her vocal cords. She tried to strike out, but only managed to topple over. “Woah, relax! It’s just me.” The familiar voice managed to ease Catra out of panicking. 

 

“What do you want Adora?” Her voice cracked as she scooted herself upright. “You forgot your uniform, so I-” Catra flipped the blanket off her head. “I was going back for it later!” She snapped back. “Catra, you just ran off... naked. I was worried.” Adora put her hand on her friends shoulder. “Well, don’t! I’m fine.” Catra let out a catcall. 

 

She shrugged the hand off her shoulder after tossing a glare to Adora. “Just... don’t.” Breathing heavily through her nose, the feline shook ever so slightly. The other teen firmly put her hand back on Catra’s shoulder. “I can tell you’re upset.” Adora paused for a moment. “And well... stressed out.” Her ears perked up as she became tense. 

 

“Do you need any help with um... you know?” Gritting her teeth as her cheeks flared up, Catra averted her gaze. “No! I can do it myself. I don’t need your pity.” Adora placed her other hand on the remaining shoulder, sitting behind her in a close embrace. “I’m not. I’m just worried.” Adora leaned in close to her friend “I... I saw the cuts last month.”

 

Catra went stiff as a board, freezing in the middle of an inhale for several seconds before leaning back against the other girl, letting out a shaky breath. “It’s difficult to do with claws, okay?” Adora didn’t say anything, she just wrapped her arms around Catra, eliciting a mewl. Neither one said anything for several minutes, just slowly rocking back and forth.

 

“I’m not a kid anymore.” Catra muttered. “What?” Adora exclaimed. She nudged the Etherian off her back. “You don’t have to look after me.” She shook her brown hair. “It’s what friends do?” Adora questioned. The other girl lowered her head, focusing intently at the ground. She opened her mouth, then slowly closed it. Raising her head back up again.

 

“You can leave now...” Catra whispered. “Are you sure? You seem really... pent up.” Flaring her nostrils, she gave Adora a heterochromatic glare. Her eyes darting from side to side. “F-Fine! Just don’t tell anyone about it!” With a fresh, scarlet blush Catra reluctantly opened her fabric wrap enough to allow an arm inside. 

 

Adora halted as she leaned in “You’re bleeding!” She uttered, taken aback. Catra glanced towards her hands. The crimson drops had seeped into the blanket where she was holding, and it had matted the fur on her palm. “That’s not what I asked for help with!” She muttered. After a brief pause, Adora slid her hand down along the soft, fuzzy torso. 

 

Navigating her way down the abdomen, finding the tuft around the pubis before finally cupping the kittys pride, making her wince. “You okay?” The hushed words sent a shiver down Catra’s spine. “Y-Yeah, just... just get it over with!” She could feel her cheeks heating up by the seconds. Something was wrong, yet oh so right at the same time.

 

Adora gently felt her way around her companions nethers. Whom in turn buried her face into her own arm as her friends finger’s ran across her already swollen womanhood, getting a rich coating of her arousal. Catra hissed softly through her teeth. The shame on her cheeks only growing in intensity as sparks of joy emitted from her downstairs. 

 

Tilting her blonde head, she stopped. “Are yo-” Catra pressed one of her arms against Adora’s, forcing her hand against the felines fleshy bits. “I didn’t say stop!” Still refusing to look her in the eyes, she began to grind her crotch against the hand. It didn’t take long before the etherian was back at it. Catra let out a huff, finally getting some real attention.

 

Adora placed her index finger and thumb on either side of her clit, after having to re-adjust her fingers twice to get her fingers close enough. Having Catra suppress any potentially new tears from the reminder of her inadequacy. Shifting her weight, she jostled her long, spiky hair. This was all unfamiliar to her. She was curious to ask.

 

But, that wouldn’t do. She was already weak enough for accepting the help. She grit her teeth. She had needs dammit! She took a deep breath, but it was cut short as Adora began to move her fingers, sliding the hood off her clitoris, just to move it back on again in a steady, jerking motion. Catra’s left eye twitched as the surge of pleasure shot out.

 

It went all the way from the tip back inside into the base, flowing down along her length, or lack thereof. Her eyes glazed over as she began to purr. Great, another sign of weakness. She knew this had been a mistake. Her mind went foggy as the pleasant tingles kept building up, slowly tearing away at her anxiety. 

 

There was a sudden sharp tug inside her stomach. Catra’s eyes went wide as she tried to scream. No! Not now, not again! All she could do was latch onto the arm in front of her to be as close as possible. The swiftly approaching buzzing reached its apex, shattering inside of her and spreading throughout her body in waves, leaving her shuddering with each one.

 

With each spurt of liquid relief Catra’s eyelids grew heavier. Even as the contractions died down, she did not want to let go of the arm. The bad things would come back then. She knew it. Her eyes had started to mist over again. Even when feeling good, she had to feel bad. Typical. She couldn’t even last a single minute.  **A** minute. Shadow Weaver was right.

 

To her surprise, Adora just let her cling to her. No effort to break free. She hadn’t even mentioned... what just happened.  “Do... do you want more?” Catra almost choked up at the offer, but managed to steel herself. “No.” She uttered through her teeth. “Thank you...” She added after a prolonged silence, trying, and failing to not crack her voice.

 

On second thought, fuck Shadow Weaver. Why was any of that even relevant? Catra cuddled back against Adora as she closed her eyes. She had nothing to prove to anyone. And the chemicals coursing through her veins was doing wonders with her current mood. The crippling void was still there. But some pressure had been relieved. 

 

Catra’s erectile tissue had gone completely flaccid, much to her dismay. She had wanted to say yes. But not much she could have received if she was limp as a rag. A weak smile crossed her lips. She  **had** managed to get it up for  _ her _ , after all. Even if barely for a minute. That’s a start, right? Plus, she hadn’t left yet. Or commented on anything.

 

She slowly let go of the arm, resisting the urge to clamp down around it as it withdrew. Adora ran her hand through Catra’s hair, causing pleasant tingles throughout her scalp. “I left your uniform at the bottom of the bunk. Hope you feel better soon.” With a ruffle of her hair, she even used the non-sticky hand, Adora then started to leave.

 

Catra fought the growing desire to call out to her and ask her to spoon her, tell her she’s a good girl. And instead just tilted to the side, falling over. She was curled up in a blanket sufficiently splattered in a wide variety of fluids. Many of which, hers. But she could still pick up some of  _ her  _ scent as well. She curled up with a faint smile. Maybe tomorrow...

 


End file.
